When I found Huck, who was Tom
by the singer
Summary: Tom Sawyer shows up at his Aunt Polly's only to find that he has been there all afternoon... An in class narrative I wrote for English. I usually write original fic now haven't posted here in a year but I don't know what else to do with this!


Author's Note: I haven't posted on this website in like two years....mostly write original fic now....but this was an inclass essay at school, and I don't really have another use for it, so here it is!

When I found Huck, who was Tom

The wagon ride up to Aunt Sally's weren't no fun at all. The weather was mighty hot and I was uncomfortable. But soon, the weather was the least of my worries, on account of I see Huck Finn drivin' himself up the road! Well, I near died right there.

I pleaded with him not to hurt me any—I ain't never done nothing to Huck, he was a real good friend. We always had fun adventures together. Why would he want to haunt me of all peoples he coulda picked?

"I hain't tryin' to haunt you, Tom. Heck, I hain't never died!" said Huck. And he explains to me this great adventure he's been on all this time, and after we had a funeral for him and everything! The Widow Douglas, she cried a whole awful lot, cuz I think she really did care about ol' Huck. And everybody was all upset and the whole town came. And the whole time, he's havin' a good ol' time ridin' up and down the river on a raft, just like a real shipwreck-survivor or something.

"Huck Finn," I told him, "I'm awful glad to see you."

We made some plans about getting up to Aunt Sally's place—I decided to say I was my cousin Sid, so that Huck could keep being me without nobody figuring out any different. Then, just as we had got everything all straightened, Huck tells me, out of the blue, that he's a trying to set ol' Jim free!

Well that just took me by surprise, but then I thought, hey, this could be a great adventure. So I kept quiet and didn't say nothin' abut the fact that Jim was free already on account of Miss Watson died a while back and set him free in her will. It wouldn't hurt Jim any to play a game, I reckoned, seeing as he was technically free and not in any danger a bein' sold south.

"I'll help you free him," I told Huck. And that just knocked him off his feet, right there. He figured it was okay for him to steal slaves, cuz he didn't know no better, on account of he ain't had a proper education, cept what Miss Watson and the Widow Douglas had given him. But he was awful surprised that I was gonna help out, since I had had proper upbringin', and I was s'posed to know better. It didn't make no difference to me, seeing as how Jim was already free, so it couldn't be morally wrong to free him again.

With that matter settled, we headed off to the farm. At first, I told Aunt Sally I was lookin' for Mr. Nichols, who lived further down the road. I figured I could play a good trick on 'em this way. They was real nice, even though they thought I was a stranger; they let me in and fed me supper, and we was all havin' a grand time—then I decided to play my trick. I got up in the middle of speaking and gave Aunt Sally a kiss—only a course, she didn't know she was my Aunt Sally, cuz she didn't know that I was Sid, who was actually Tom. So she got all offended-like and wanted to know who coulda told me to do that kinda thing to her. I told her everybody had told me to do it, and she couldn't believe it.

"Tom," I said to Huck, "Didn't you think Aunt Sally would give me a proper welcome and say, 'Sid Sawyer—'"

"_Sid!_" cried Aunt Sally. "What're you doing here? We was only expecting Tom!"

I explained how at the last minute, after I had begged and pleaded with Aunt Polly, she had let me go along with Tom. For good measure, I also said the trick was Tom's idea; I reckoned that was most believable, seeing as the real Sid never did no tricks, it was always me getting' into trouble.

After that happened, we all sorta sat back down and had a nice meal, and it was great, and then Huck and I went to bed so we'd be all rested and ready to free Jim the next day. Except, of course, it wouldn't just be the one day, I knew, cuz to do it proper, you need years and years and years. I figured, the best number of years for us'd be something like 37. Maybe 38, if we was real real good about at it.


End file.
